Gateway To Love
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Love was difficult. At times, frustrating.


Last story posting before I leave officially and quit writing. This title is one of my best works. Feel free to talk to me on tumblr you can send in prompts and 101 Kink Prompts , Yuki101Shonada. I'm hosting a poll: post/161437064925/followers-feel-free-to-send-an-ask-on-title-names on my profile page also. This was a request for YohaRiko "Angst but a happy ending?" Gateway to love taken from Shadow gate to love.

If Yoshiko had to describe Riko, it would be beautiful.

The way she spoke was gentle and Riko kept a calm demeanor when she spoke to others, especially to Yoshiko. For once, Yoshiko couldn't fathom why her heart was beating.

All Yoshiko knew was that Riko was the source of her problems.

Sometimes it was hard for Riko to concentrate.

The book in her hand went abandoned as her gaze drifted to Yoshiko chatting idly with the first years. Watching Yoshiko laugh was mesmerizing to her eyes. Yoshiko really had that effect on her heart. Nothing felt right. Riko's shyness got in the way of her feelings and she couldn't properly take it upon herself to talk to Yoshiko, merely glancing at her with every chance she intolerable pain in her chest had gradually taken its toll on her. She wasn't sure if she should feel happy or not. In the end, she decided it was better to ignore the growing pains in her heart than to face them.

Directing her attention to You, sitting next to her she closed her book, smiling at the conversation between You and Chiko.

It was one less thing to think about.

The bittersweet feeling Yoshiko felt was unbearable.

Seeing Riko smile pissed off Yoshiko more than she thought it would. Clenching her fists she gave Riko a stern glare. Ruby was the only one to notice Yoshiko's bizarre behavior.

"Yoshiko-chan is something wrong?" Ruby inquired, tilting her head to meet Yoshiko's gaze. The girl gulped while Ruby waited for her answer.

Yoshiko averted her gaze, gazing intently at Riko.

"It's nothing."

* * *

 _I'm late…I'm late..._

Sprinting through the hallway Riko hurried to her class, breathing heavily. She had been caress when she thought composing a new song would take a few minutes. When she saw the time Riko immediately ran out the music room, frantically dashing through the halls. She couldn't afford to be late, Riko had lost count of how many times she was late to class. They had all been close calls but it looked like this time wasn't going to happen.

Turning around the corner, Riko saw a flash of navy hair before colliding hard.

Riko landed on her back and she winced when she felt the cold floor digging into her skin. She opened her eyes to find Yoshiko lying on the floor, glaring at her. Surprised, Riko stood up in an instant, rushing over to her side, extending a hand out to Yoshiko."Y-Yocchan, a-are you hurt?" Riko stammered concern in her eyes. Yoshiko accepted her hand, helping herself up.

"Watch it, Lily." Yoshiko shoved her away. Glaring in response. "Be careful, next time." Staring blankly at Riko who swallowed, she proceeded to walk away, leaving behind a puzzled Riko.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

Once Yoshiko was sure Riko left, she began reflecting on her words. She was ashamed of her behavior towards Riko, who had kindly offered her help, only to lash out. The distraught look on Riko's face lingered on her mind. Yoshiko shouldn't have any reason to be rude, but her earlier frustration dwelled.

Seeing Riko smile irked her.

Jealousy wasn't an emotion Yoshiko liked to feel. Feeling jealous was pointless.

 _Will this ever end?_

* * *

For the past few days, Yoshiko had avoided Riko, not daring to meet her gaze. It was obvious to Riko, but she didn't dare say a word. The times they were alone ended with Yoshiko scurrying out the door, before Riko had a chance to talk.

"Y-Yocchan, can we-"

Flinging her bag on her shoulder, Yoshiko ran out, looking back at Riko.

"Bye."

"W-wait I need to-" Riko's words were halted, as she watched Yoshiko escape. Riko's hand hovered in the air, then dropped to her side. Yoshiko had left her again. Staring at the empty room where Yoshiko had just been, she walked over to Yoshiko's desk and seated herself down, laying her head on the cool surface. Yoshiko's scent faintly lingered.

Riko knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Yoshiko with her constant. If Yoshiko was going to be like this then...she had to take drastic measures.

* * *

Promptly after practice ended, the members of Aqours departed, leaving Yoshiko and Riko alone. Yoshiko prepared to leave, but Riko blocked her exit. "What the hell are you doing?" Yoshiko hissed, threateningly.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't"

Riko stepped forward, grabbing Yoshiko's arm. "Yes, we do." Riko's voice trails off as she averts her gaze to the floor, her expression a mixture of anxiety and solemn consideration. Yoshiko yanked her hand back but Riko swiftly pulled her forward in her arms.

"Get off me, Lily!" Yoshiko barked, squirming against Riko's grip while her protests fell on deaths ear.

"What's bothering you?" Riko whispered near her ear, pressing closer. Yoshiko thrashed against Riko, hitting her fists on her chest to no avail. The frustration she felt slowly increased with each minute. Yoshiko felt agitated for feeling this way, she knew it was wrong to feel this way but she couldn't help it. Staying silent caught up to her in the end. Balling her fists, Yoshiko looked up at Riko.

"I…I'm in love with someone..." Yoshiko said, meeting Riko's gaze. Her breath hitched, shortly as Yoshiko closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Who are you in love with?"

"It doesn't matter." Yoshiko lamented. "Nothing does."

Riko swallowed. Hearing Yoshiko reveal she was in love hurt, but Riko wanted to know who it was for Yoshiko's sake and deep down, for her own selfish desire. "Tell me…please?" Riko pleaded. Her voice was crackling and Yoshiko took a hint of it in her voice.

"Why does it matter?" Yoshiko said, her face turning pink. She wondered if she was a sorry sight to see. She was a pathetic sight.

"I care about you." Riko blurted out, pulling away from Yoshiko until they were standing several feet apart. "So..please tell me."

Yoshiko clutched her shirt. "I...I love you, Lily. That's why…it's hard being near you. I know you don't feel the same way. So don't-"

Riko silenced her with a kiss.

Started by Riko's actions Yoshiko staggered back. However, Riko simply moved forward, kissing Yoshiko deeper. Riko seized her arm, pulling Yoshiko closer. She didn't seem keen on stopping, Yoshiko thought, feeling Riko's tongue lick her lower lip. Yoshiko parted her lips, flinching as Riko's tongue slid against her own. Yoshiko moaned a bit, brushing her tongue against Riko's.

The moment stopped as Riko peeled away, looking up at Yoshiko. Her blushed face stared timidly at Yoshiko, sheepishly smiling. "I'm happy you feel that way, Yocchan. I feel the same way. I love you, too."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes," Riko answered, pulling Yoshiko close she whispered. "I always have. You're the one I love Yocchan." Riko reached her hand up to touch Yoshiko's cheek, brushing her fingers against her warmth. "The only one who makes me feel this way is you." Riko bumped her head against Yoshiko's head. Yoshiko's body tensed near Riko's, it was puzzling how her own emotions were stirring because of Riko. All Yoshiko wanted in that moment was Riko. She cocked her head upwards, and slowly kissed Riko, relishing in warmth.

Yoshiko squeezed Riko's tightly, afraid to let go.

Riko's kisses were sweet.

* * *

Yoshiko was caught between a tight embrace, unable to escape. "You're warm...Yocchan." Yoshiko stifled a moan as Riko began nibbling on her neck, biting down gently. Pressing against Riko's chest, she turned her head around attempting to look at Riko's expression as she trailed kisses along her skin. Yoshiko was pinned above the headboard, watching as Riko straddled her. The position was dauntingly intimate and Yoshiko whimpered. Riko leaned toward, the sheets dangling on her hips, was mesmerizing to her eyes. A hand cupped her face, rubbing along her smooth cheek.

Beneath the sheets Yoshiko felt Riko's fingers gliding across her thigh, reaching to her core.

She pulled Riko close, panting as Riko's fingers began to work its way inside her. Even while Yoshiko was in Riko's bed the dim light in the room obscured her surroundings. But Yoshiko was sure she spotted a smile on Riko's face. But she didn't have time to dwell as Riko roughly kissed her, sticking her tongue in Yoshiko's mouth.

Breathing became difficult but Yoshiko returned the kiss with just as much urgency. Yoshiko was drowning in Riko's lust and she wanted it to be that way. Feeling nothing but her touch.

Yoshiko closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of Riko's warmth body against hers.

Riko was so warm.


End file.
